¿Por qué?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: ¿Cómo conseguir la confianza de tu enemigo? ¿Por qué seguir considerando enemigo a un nakama? La respuesta es la misma para ambas preguntas pero es difícil de decirla.


**¿Por qué?**

El nuevo amanecer significaban muchas más cosas para Robin que la llegada de un nuevo día, a pesar de que en su caso podía considerarse una victoria ganada al saber que el mundo entero la deseaba muerta. Incluso ella lo hace pensando que había sufrido ya lo suficiente durante veinte años en los que no obtuvo nada que la acercase más hacia su sueño de encontrar el Río Poneglyph y desentrañar el misterio de la verdadera historia que se oculta en 'el siglo en blanco', pero, por suerte para ella, un nuevo 'D' decidió que valía la pena salvarla.

Lo curioso era que la salvó sin conocerla más que como a su enemiga, pero tal vez hubiera sido una especie de compensación por haberle salvado ella primero. Algo que pronto pudo descartar al haberla aceptado como una nueva nakama simplemente pidiéndoselo y ante cierta resistencia por parte del resto de los Mugiwara… con la excepción de Sanji, por supuesto.

Con el resto actuó igual que hacía al unirse a un nuevo grupo. Ganárselos ofreciéndoles lo que querían. Podía decirse que, después de Crocodile, esta había sido la incursión en un nuevo grupo más sencilla que tuvo en su vida. Teniendo la palabra de Luffy solamente se dejó llevar por los demás para que fueran cayendo con suma facilidad en sus propios deseos.

Chopper y Usopp quedaron fascinados con las posibilidades que tenían sus poderes Hana Hana para poder echarse unas risas. El enorme gusto por el dinero de Nami, aprendido desde Whisky Peak en el que pidió una enorme cantidad por ayudar a Vivi, fue rápidamente saciado por unas pocas joyas de Crocodile. Sanji… bueno, Sanji no necesitó ningún tipo de esfuerzo o treta. Simplemente le bastaba con ser una uruwashii onna para tenerlo rendido a sus pies. Y por último…

Roronoa Zoro.

Robin había repasado toda la información que tenía respecto al kengou pero nada le servía para lograr ganárselo y que la aceptase como nakama. Sabía que le gustaba la bebida pero que no se dejaría 'comprar' por un poco de licor. Tenía demasiado autocontrol y, lo que resultaba más peligroso para Robin, una gran capacidad para intuir a las personas. Por eso mismo con él no intentó encontrarle ningún subterfugio para ganárselo pues le habría salido justamente al contrario. Se habría cerrado en banda y solamente la tendría bajo una constante vigilancia.

Prefería estar bajo el ojo de Zoro pero teniendo aún cierto margen de maniobra. Así que hizo lo que nunca se había permitido hacer durante estos últimos veinte años.

Fue sincera con Roronoa… y su reacción fue aún más sorpresiva y reveladora para Robin que mucho de lo que había visto, oído o vivido hasta hoy.

¿Quién lo hubiera podido adivinar?

Un poco de sinceridad y una sonrisa real le bastaron para fijarse que el duro y peligroso Roronoa Zoro se cubría de nervios ante un poco de ligero flirteo por parte de una onna. ¿Podía ser que fuera la antítesis de Sanji? Mientras uno no podía evitar cortejar a cualquier mecchen que se le pusiera delante, el otro no se relacionaba con ellas por pura incapacidad para tratarlas. Solamente necesitó observarle con Nami para comprender que se equivocaba en sus primeras suposiciones. Estaba claro que los, obvios, coqueteos por parte de la akage eran más para su propia diversión que por algo real entre los dos, además de que Zoro no se inmutaba ante ellos salvo por el enfado que cogía cuando Nami le manipulaba pero que solamente lograba al nombrar cierta deuda y no con sus encantos femeninos.

Pero Robin estaba segura de la reacción que había tenido Zoro cuando fue ella quien había flirteado con él. Únicamente podía ser una la causa que lo hubiera llevado a dicha reacción pero luego comprobó que su actitud no había cambiado para nada respecto a ella. La seguía manteniendo bajo una constante vigilancia incluso cuando se encontraba dormido. Suponía que debía darle las gracias por no haberla cortado con sus katana cuando se le acercó mientras dormía. Había sido un claro error acercarse a un animal salvaje de aquella manera, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo a pesar de su posible, y confirmada, reacción.

El paso de los días, en contra de sus anteriores experiencias, no sirvió para que la postura de Zoro respecto a ella empezase, no a cambiar, pero si que diera muestras de que no la considerase una enemiga infiltrada y que la tratase con algo más de cordialidad. Sus actitudes parecían chocar en sus intenciones afectando al resto de los Mugiwara y que por supuesto iban empeorando su, ya delicada, relación cuando Sanji decidía tomar parte en sus relaciones.

Si a Sanji no le gustaba para nada la actitud que Zoro tenía con Robin y que no parecía que fuera a cambiar, no solo en un futuro próximo sino que nunca jamás, al kengou le irritaba que el kukku decidiera tomar parte del lado de ella por el simple hecho de que era una onna. Zoro podía ver como el resto de sus nakama le dedicaban condescendientes miradas y suspiros resignados por, lo que ellos llamaban, 'su tozudez' respecto a Robin y no querer darle una oportunidad.

Le daba igual lo que pensaran de él, siempre había seguido esta directriz, pero le molestaba que todos hubieran tomado partido por ella, una nueva integrante que había formado parte de "Baroque Works" y que llevó a una guerra devastadora en Arabasta a base de **engaños** y **traiciones**, antes por él que había estado desde el principio aquí ayudándoles en sus problemas.

No, Zoro no se fiaba de ella por mucho que le pudiera resultar atrayente. Entre dicha atracción y el peligro que, para Zoro, resultaba para los Mugiwara, Zoro siempre elegiría a sus nakama.

Sus semejanzas terminaban cuando se hablaba de confianza y lealtad. Zoro no podía creerse que ella pudiera haber sufrido un cambio tan radical en su manera de ser si este había sido su forma de vida durante los últimos veinte años.

Zoro tenía bastante asumido que si Robin se convirtiese en una treta para los Mugiwara no dudaría en acabar con su vida sin un atisbo de duda en su corazón, y sabía que esto era algo que le había dejado bastante claro a Robin desde que Luffy la nombró nakama.

__________

Robin veía como este nuevo día no iba a ser muy diferente del anterior o cualquiera de los que ha pasado con los Mugiwara. La diversión era una nota reinante en estos kaizoku y actuaban como si no existieran problemas o peligros en el mundo. Resultaba de una manera muy liberador para Robin aunque, como todo, también tenía su otro punto de vista.

Zoro no le había mentido cuando le dijo que así eran los Mugiwara. Por supuesto que con los días supo que Zoro no era de los que mentían, algo que parecía compartir con Luffy, por lo que sus palabras se convertían cada vez más en enormes lápidas que impedían cualquier tipo de acercamiento o acuerdo entre ellos. Lo que decía lo cumplía.

Zoro no se fiaba de ella y no iba a hacer nada para remediarlo sino que esperaría por algún atisbo de que sus sospechas se confirmaban acerca de los 'motivos ocultos' por los que Robin se había unido a ellos. Entonces, Robin no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, acabaría con su vida.

Sin dudas. Sin remordimientos.

Simplemente haría lo que debía para salvaguardar a sus nakama.

Era algo con lo que Robin había tenido que aprender a convivir durante años pero ahora le resultaba mucho más duro que nunca porque era la primera vez que resultaba aceptada en el grupo en el que se había unido por sus miembros. Únicamente la actitud de Zoro le hacía recordar en parte sus vivencias en aquellos grupos, salvo que Zoro le advirtió desde un principio de sus intenciones con ella por lo que no la iba a traicionar sino que esperaría a que ella realizase su movimiento antes de que le segase su vida.

Un movimiento que tarde o temprano Robin sabía que tendría que dar. Siempre tenía que darlo, no importaba con quien estuviera o el grado de aceptación que pudiera conseguir de sus aliados. El final siempre era el mismo y con los Mugiwara también terminaría por repetirse.

Su vida, como la historia, tendía a repetirse una y otra vez…

_… hasta que alguien decida hacer algo para cambiar el rumbo de los sucesos_.

__________

Con la excepción de Zoro que se encontraba en la proa del Merry entrenando la fuerza de sus brazos con aquella, exageradamente, enorme pesa que blandía cual bokken, el resto de los Mugiwara se encontraban en la cocina discutiendo, jugando o, uno en particular, esperando por meshi. Con la excepción de Zoro y Robin que estaba leyendo tranquilamente en la popa.

Mantenían las distancias entre ellos.

Zoro colocó su pesa en el suelo, de manera que no pudiera resultar ningún tipo de peligro para nadie, ni a Merry, y bajó hasta cubierta secándose el sudor mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Su estómago le estaba pidiendo algo de comer y, después de todo el intenso ejercicio realizado, estaba dispuesto a concedérselo.

Cuando se encontraba cerca de la puerta recordó que Robin seguía allí fuera leyendo. Podía haberla dejado y que fuera ella quien decidiera venir a la cocina a comer cuando sintiera hambre, tal y como había hecho él mismo, pero por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de ir a llamarla.

Rascándose la nuca, mientras miraba distraídamente a todos lados a excepción a la silla en donde la había visto leyendo, Zoro se asomó por la popa.

-Oi, ya deberías saber que si tardas mucho Luffy acabará por comers-

Cuando Zoro terminó por mirar hacia donde estaba Robin casi se le detiene el corazón por la sorpresa que le ofrecía la imagen ante él, un principio fue que se le trabase la lengua. Por suerte no le duró mucho.

-¿Qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo?

La voz de Zoro no sonaba fuerte, a pesar de que tenía el derecho de haberse puesto a gritar, pero claramente resultaba muy peligrosa e indicaba que no estaba para ninguna clase de juegos por parte de Robin. Afortunadamente ella tampoco lo estaba.

Mirando el horizonte, que se alejaba de ellos mientras su estela se difuminaba sobre el mar, se encontraba Robin de pie sobre la barandilla de la popa. Su actitud totalmente calmada y serena mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que el viento le daba al jugar con su cabello.

Por un momento Zoro pensó que había hablado demasiado letal para que le hubiera escuchado pero la voz de Robin le interrumpió esta línea de pensamientos cuando empezó a hablar con su calma habitual.

-Muy sencillo, kenshi-san-. Zoro apretó los dientes al escuchar su apodo. Otro ejemplo de por qué no confiaba en ella. ¿Qué clase de nakama no llama por sus nombres a sus nakama? Alguien que no piensa quedarse con ellos… alguien que les va terminar traicionando.-He decidido que este tiempo vivido con ustedes ha sido una especie de cruel muestra que el mundo decidió mostrarme como última burla de lo que podía haber sido mi vida. Por supuesto que ha sido interesante y muy revelador pero yo sé, y usted también, que esto simplemente fue un tiempo prestado.

Todas aquellas palabras estaban dándole muy mala espina a Zoro, porque solamente necesitó escuchar sus primeras palabras y el tono usado para comprender lo que pretendía hacer Robin.

_Oroka_.

-El que me hubiera salvado la vida simplemente por su simple capricho es una muestra de que sus acciones contravienen los sucesos del mundo. Su deseo chocó contra el mío y el lo ignoró para hacer lo que quiso-. No se podía decir con claridad si eso último la enfadaba o, por si al contrario, se sentía agradecida.-He compartido días con ustedes y he comprendido que al final mi vida no podrá cambiar en absoluto porque por mucho que lo intente mis deseos siempre serán ignorados. Mi lucha es fútil y solamente puede traer desgracias a los que me rodean.

Robin volvió la cabeza para mirar a Zoro al que dedicó una sonrisa.

Sincera, agradecida y resignada.

_Pero, ¿qué?_

-Arigatou por todo, kenshi-san.

Con estas últimas palabras se dejó caer por la borda.

-¡¡Baka!!

Zoro no podía pensar en nada más que en saltar al mar para impedir que Robin se hundiera en las profundidades oscuras y heladas del mar. Podía intuir el motivo que la llevó a tomar una decisión tan radical pero este acto chocaba con la manera de ser que Robin tenía según la opinión de Zoro.

Por supuesto también sabía que si alguien tensa demasiado algo, esto termina finalmente por romperse sin importar cuan resistente pudiera llegar a ser en verdad. Se necesita algo en lo que apoyarse para poder sobrevivir, y por el mundo en el que tuvo que moverse Robin necesitaba eso y mucho más, como una fuerte personalidad.

Zoro sabía, no importaba lo que pudiera pensar o dejar de pensar acerca de Robin, que ella poseía todo lo necesario para poder pasar por esa clase de sucesos y lograr salir, tal vez no intacta pero si fortalecida, para continuar con su misión.

¿Habría sido su comportamiento respecto a ella lo que provocó todo esto? Ella había querido morir en Arabasta y Luffy la salvó. No podía cambiar su pasado pero quería formar parte de ellos. Su vida fue ofrecida por Luffy y ella quería corresponderle uniéndose a los Mugiwara. Todos la habían llegado a aceptar en gran o menor medida. Todos excepto Zoro que no podía confiar en alguien que sabía que podría traicionarles en cualquier momento.

Pero ese era su pasado. La manera en la que tuvo que vivir para así poder sobrevivir un día más. No tenía que ser algo que fuera hacerles a ellos. ¿Podía ser que Zoro simplemente estuviera sintiendo su 'modus operandi'? Pero… ella había admitido que su vida no podría cambiar. ¿Significaba eso que ella les iba a traicionar como Zoro sospechaba desde el primer momento?

_¿Por qué me dio las gracias?_

Cuando Zoro saltó al mar pudo notar como algo captó su atención justo en el extremo de su mirada. Sabía que la vida de Robin estaba en juego y cada segundo que pasaba la acercaba más a la muerte, pero aún así no pudo evitar volver la cabeza para ver que le había distraido. Justo antes de entrar en el agua lo vio…… **la vio**.

Robin.

Se encontraba sujeta a la popa de Merry de pie sobre una 'pierna fleur' de las que era capaz de hacer florecer gracias a sus poderes Hana Hana. Estaba a la altura suficiente para impedir que Zoro la pudiera haber visto en su carrera hacia su salto al mar. Antes de atravesar la superficie del mar vio la sonrisa que Robin tenía en su rostro pero su mirada cargaba con cierta confusión.

Zoro no podía ponerse a pensar en nada de esto ahora mismo pues todo en él le gritaba por haberse dejado embaucar por esa onna. Por no fiarse de sus instintos cuando le había dicho claramente que era una treta para ellos. Para **él**. Y, a pesar de todo, no hizo nada más que seguir sus instintos y saltar tras ella para salvarla.

Cuando volvió a la superficie solamente podía mostrar su rostro enfadado mientras veía a Robin, de vuelta en la cubierta de Merry, caminar hacia la cocina mientras le observaba por encima de su hombro sonriéndole de una manera totalmente enigmática que podía significar tantas cosas como gotas de agua tenía el mar.

Un gruñido marcó su regreso hacia el Going no Merry, lo último que le faltaba sería quedarse en medio del mar mientras aquella onna disfrutaba con total tranquilidad de la meshi de el ero-kukku. Solamente esperaba que el muy baka le diera bastante la paliza con sus atenciones e intentos de cortejo.

__________

Una vez puso el pie en el interior de la cocina su mirada captó a todos los presentes en una única imagen antes de que toda su atención se centrase en Robin que se encontraba tranquilamente sentada a la mesa tomando lo que parecía ser, y oler, como unos bollos de leche mientras bebía kouhii. Del resto de sus nakama no quiso tomar ningún detalle a pesar de que todos ellos, incluso Luffy, a pesar de que no perdía ni un segundo en dejar de comer, le miraban con claros signos de sorpresa en sus rostros.

Era una reacción normal a la de alguien que ve entrar en la cocina a una persona con el torso al aire y descalzo totalmente calada hasta los huesos. Gruesas gotas de agua recorrían su piel descubierta. A pesar del buen tiempo que hacía seguramente Zoro debía notar algo de frío pero, tal vez, el fuego que ardía en sus ojos era lo que le mantenía suficientemente calienta para no notarlo.

-Oi, baka marimo. ¿No ves que estás dejando todo encharcado? Ya puedes empezar a limpiar toda la cubierta por donde hayas dejado tu rastro de agua.

Zoro no escuchaba las palabras de ninguno de sus nakama. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para ello. Su mente solamente le estaba pidiendo que hiciera algo. Una única cosa referente a Robin. Su mandíbula se tensó ante el paso de ese nombre por su cabeza. Fue lo único que podía mostrar su verdadera actitud pues sus manos, a pesar de las horribles ganas que tenía, no se habían convertido en dos martillos de nudillos blanquecinos.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Asagohan con espectáculo?-. Dijo Nami sin perder de vista nada de aquel cuerpo mojado.-Pero debes aprender a esperar a quitarte la ropa hasta que estés ante tu público, Zoro.

No hubo reacción en Zoro a sus provocadoras palabras. Era algo normal pues Zoro puede haberlas oído pero no las sintió, para él fueron como un simple murmullo. Su paso lo acercaba a la mesa, ¿coincidencia que caminase justo hacia donde se encontraba Robin? Tal vez.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Zoro?-. Preguntó Usopp intentando poner un poco de luz al asunto.- ¿Te has caído al agua?

Una vez más no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte del kengou hasta que se detuvo justo delante de la mesa. Robin, enfrente suya, daba un pequeño bocado a la mitad del bollo que se estaba comiendo. En su rostro tampoco era visible nada que pudiera llamar la atención de los demás para que pudieran preguntarse si había pasado algo entre ellos antes de que vinieran a la cocina.

-Puede que se cayera en el inodoro-. Se burló Sanji mientras le ponía un plato con las sobras de la gohan de anoche. Por lo menos esta vez les había dado un lavado de cara para que pareciera recién preparada.

La risa de Luffy, amortiguada por la meshi que tenía en la boca, se escuchó como respuesta a las palabras de Sanji. Pronto se le unieron el resto de sus nakama. Con la excepción de Robin y un confundido Chopper que no le gustaba la idea de que Zoro pudiera haberse caído al mar. Se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera perdido en su intento por regresar al Merry. Por muy fuerte que fuera Zoro al final habría perdido contra la inmensidad del mar, eso sin contar con la cantidad de Reyes del Mar que seguramente lo verían como un aperitivo de su propio asagohan.

Zoro no sabía lo que se esperaba Robin que hiciera. Si era que le gritase por haberse burlado de él, o si simplemente quería que le partiera la cara de la misma manera en que lo haría si quien se hubiera burlado de él fuera Sanji. ¿Quería algún tipo de confrontación ante todos? La verdad era que Zoro no podía saber con certeza lo que podía estar pasando por aquella cabeza pero si lo que pasaba por la suya.

Cogiendo su plato se dirigió sin decir ni una palabra hacia el frigorífico y cogió una biiru. Sin decir ni una palabra salió de la cocina dejando a todos los presentes totalmente confundidos por su actitud.

-¿A qué habrá venido todo eso?-. Preguntó Usopp viendo que los demás seguían algo sorprendidos por las acciones de Zoro.

-¿Quién sabe?-. Dijo Sanji encogiéndose de hombros.-Nadie puede conocer lo que le puede pasar por la cabeza a un baka como ese.

La mirada enternecedora y preocupada de Chopper le cayó de lleno a Nami.

-¿Está enfadado con nosotros?

Nami debía admitir que la actitud de Zoro resultaba bastante extraña pero no había nada por lo que pudiera estar enfadado con ellos. Eso era ridículo pero, si a pesar de todo, fuera cierto, no tenía ningún sentido el que les evitase sin dar ninguna clase de explicación. ¿Cómo iban a poder hacer algo para arreglar la situación si no tenían ni idea de cuál era dicha situación?

-Es Zoro, no te preocupes. Si algo le pasase seguro que ya habríamos escuchado los golpes y gritos-. Intervino Luffy antes de que Nami pudiera abrir la boca. Seguramente fue gracias a que había sido el momento en que no tenía meshi en la boca y se estaba abasteciendo de más cantidad.-Shishishishishi.

Todos se dejaron convencer por las palabras de Luffy pues, en verdad, tenía razón acerca de lo que dijo. Zoro no era de los que trataban en silencio sus problemas por lo que en verdad no debía pasarle nada malo. Simplemente debió ser que se cayó por algún motivo al agua, a no ser que decidiera hacer un poco de natación antes del asagohan, y prefería desayunar al aire libre para no mojar aún más la cocina.

-Mira cómo ha dejado el suelo todo mojado-. Protestó Sanji viendo a las pisadas dejadas por Zoro.-Por lo menos podía haberse secado primero. ¿Cuáles eran las prisas si su asagohan ya estaba frío a estas alturas?

Robin sabía que debía hablar con Zoro e intentar calmar algo la situación antes de que pudiera escapársele de las manos. Y viendo como era el kengou estaba absolutamente convencida de que no le apetecía para nada tenerle enfadado. Sin contar que todo había sido culpa suya, aunque lo hizo por un buen motivo. Necesitaba saber algo y ahora estaba casi completamente segura de ello.

Y eso no hacía sino empeorar su situación.

-Fue por mi culpa-. Admitió Robin con total serenidad antes de terminar de beberse el kouhii que quedaba en su taza.

Todos dejaron de comer, a excepción de Luffy aunque captó con algo de interés las palabras de Robin, y la miraron sin poder adivinar que pudo haber pasado entre ella y Zoro para que la cosa hubiera acabado con ella tranquilamente desayunando y él completamente empapado y con la suficiente irritabilidad para preferir desayunar fuera.

-Por supuesto que no, Robin-chwan-. Empezó a decir un devoto Sanji.-Tú no tienes nada que ver con los estúpidos cambios de actitud del marimo. Seguramente no fue capaz de realizar el número de movimientos en su entrenamiento y se puso todo susceptible.

Nadie de los demás parecía apoyar las palabras de Sanji pero tampoco estaban muy seguros de lo que había dicho Robin. ¿Qué podía haber hecho para poner de aquel humor a Zoro? No era ningún secreto que Zoro no confiase mucho en ella por todo lo ocurrido pero eso era el pasado y ahora Robin era una nakama más de los Mugiwara. Eso debería ser suficiente para calmar las aguas entre ellos, ¿verdad?

-Arigatou, kukku-san-. Le agradeció por su asagohan con una sonrisa amable que logró convertir a Sanji en una masa de pura gelatina.-Voy a hablar con kenshi-san-. Le dijo mirando directamente a Luffy que simplemente le devolvió su propia sonrisa.

A Sanji no le gustaba eso de que alguien como Robin tuviera que ponerse a hablar con Zoro por algo que, estaba seguro al ciento por ciento, fue culpa de él. Pero una adorable persona como Robin no podía permitir que, incluso un tipo que no se merecía ni sus 'Buenos días', pudiera estar sintiéndose mal y empezar a desestabilizar al grupo por ser demasiado cabezota e irritable.

Robin salió de la cocina sin decir ni una palabra más dejando atrás a unos cuantos curiosos Mugiwara que estaban deseando saber que podía estar pasando allí fuera con ella y Zoro. Por supuesto que en el momento que se pusieron de pie había cavado su destino.

-Muy bien, así me gusta, muchachos-. Dijo Nami mientras tomaba un bocado de su bollo de leche.-Ni siquiera hubo que deciros que ayudaseis a Sanji a limpiar el suelo.

-¡¿¡NANIII!?!

La mirada que les lanzó la akage no dejaba ninguna duda de que no les quedaba otra salida que cumplir con sus órdenes si querían salir de una pieza.

-Shishishishishi-. Luffy se reía todo aliviado.-Que suerte de que yo no me levanto de la mesa hasta que acabo de comer.

Nami miró con gran incredulidad a Luffy al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿De qué hablas tú ahora?-. Como si le estuviera retando le dio un buen bocado a su bollo sin apartar la mirada de Luffy.-Pero si tú nunca acabas de comer.

Aquello solamente sacó más risas por parte de su senchou mientras asentía divertido a la verdad que decía Nami.

-Shishishishishi

__________

Tras cerrar la puerta de la cocina al salir, Robin se quedó allí de pies mientras dejaba que la brisa marina limpiase su cuerpo del viciado olor que se la había pegado durante su asagohan. No era que en la cocina hubiera un mal olor sino que ella se sentía así. Cubierta de algo desagradable de lo que necesitaba librarse.

Desde su posición podía ver en la proa las pesas de Zoro en el mismo lugar en donde las había dejado el peliverde cuando había detenido su entrenamiento para ir a desayunar… antes de que le hubiera hecho creer que se había tirado al mar.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Obviando que una parte de ella no podría darte una respuesta coherente, la otra pensaba que lo hizo para saber cual sería la reacción de Zoro ante un suceso semejante. Saber como reaccionaría la persona que no confiaba en ella y que, en el momento que viera la traición en su mirada y cometiera el primer gesto en esa dirección, acabaría con ella sin ningún tipo de segundos pensamientos.

¿Fue una sorpresa que no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en lanzarse al agua tras ella para salvarle la vida? Debería haberlo sido pero Robin había estado casi totalmente segura de que esa misma iba a ser la reacción de Zoro.

Por supuesto que toda acción traía consigo una reacción y su caso no iba a ser, por desgracia, la excepción que confirma la regla. Pero incluso la reacción había cogido por sorpresa a Robin. Ni un grito, ni un gesto fuera de lugar. Simplemente cogió su meshi y se fue a comerlo a solas.

Preocupante por la línea de pensamientos en el que se había embarcado Robin acerca de Zoro y su comportamiento con ella. Un comportamiento que en el fondo… muy en el fondo podía saber a qué se debía. No obstante era como si fueran perfectos reflejos de un mismo sujeto.

Y ahora debía hablar con él pero, ¿cómo traer ese tema a una conversación para tratar entre ellos? De lo poco que sabe acerca de Zoro una cosa estaba muy clara para cualquiera que compartiera unos minutos con él. Zoro no habla de si mismo ni de lo que siente.

No es que fuera a ser una conversación difícil… es que tal vez no llegue a haber ningún tipo de conversación si Zoro no decide participar en ella.

Echando unos 'vistazos' descartó la popa y el senshitsu, lo mismo valía para el almacén y la habitación que había bajo la proa. Únicamente dejaba la cofa de vigía. No es que se tratase del mejor lugar para mantener la conversación que tenía planeado tener con Zoro pero, por lo menos, no tendrían sitio a donde ir si las cosas no marchasen según sus propias conveniencias.

No estaba segura si Zoro la estaría esperando o si su súbita aparición buscando hablar con él solamente iba a empeorar todo, lo que considerando la mala situación en la que se encontraban no auguraba un futuro nada halagüeño para los dos. Pero, por supuesto que quedarse aquí de pie sin hacer nada tampoco iba a servir para mucho.

Soltando un suspiro resignado decidió que cualquier tipo de reacción era mejor que nada. Además, ¿qué mal podía hacer un poco de diálogo entre dos adultos?

¿_Después de lo que hiciste aún te consideras una adulta?_

La cosa no empezaba bien si ella misma se podía en su propia contra, aunque la verdad era que aquí no se trataba de posiciones sino de poner sus cartas sobre la mesa y aceptar que no todo el mundo va a aceptarla con los brazos abiertos, y más con su pasado y no muy alentador futuro. Pero para bien o para mal eran nakama.

Mugiwara.

Y si Robin hacía el esfuerzo podría empezar a creérselo para que no le resultase muy difícil de hacerlo para Zoro. Esta es la única salida que tiene para seguir avanzando en pos de su sueño y no puede dejar que algo tan trivial y esperado como es la resistencia de uno de los Mugiwara, sin resultar una sorpresa para ella que fuera Zoro el que no la aceptase, se interpusiese en su camino.

Lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos Robin era dejar de pensar sobre posibilidades y actuar antes de que los sucesos recientes fueran adentrándose cada vez más en el interior de Zoro y resultase demasiado complicado hacerle entender el por qué de su actuación.

Resultó muy sencillo subir hasta la cofa usando sus poderes pero sabía que la dificultad venía luego cuando hablase con Zoro. Tal vez sería más sencillo de lo que se estaba imaginando, ya se haría una idea cuando viera su reacción a su presencia allí arriba con él a solas.

Zoro notaba como alguien se estaba acercando y la sensación que le provocaba le decía, sin ningún lugar a equivocación, de quien se trataba. Nico Robin. Si que tenía valor para venir ahora aquí después de lo que había hecho… a no ser que fuera la continuación de sus acciones. Si eso era así que no contase con él. Ya quedó como un baka antes para darle un segundo pase.

-Ohayo, kenshi-san. Con permiso-. Dijo Robin entrando e la cofa sin esperar por una respuesta por parte de Zoro. Seguramente fue lo mejor porque el kengou ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su meshi.

La mirada de Robin rápidamente se hizo con la situación captando todos los detalles que la rodeaban. La postura de Zoro, cuanta meshi le quedaba por comer y biiru en la botella por beber, la colocación de sus katana siempre a mano para poder desenvainarlas a la primera provocación o sensación de peligro, lo que seguramente sigue percibiendo respecto a ella.

Robin sabía que todo tenía un momento por eso permaneció allí sentada sobre la cofa sin apartar la vista de Zoro esperando a su oportunidad exacta para hablarle, aparte de que de esta manera, con sus ojos mirando fijamente a Zoro, sabía que le estaba poniendo nervioso por muy bien que lo estuviera disimulando. Finalmente su oportunidad le llegó cuando Zoro dio un trago a su botella de biiru. Su último trago.

-¿Por qué saltaste?-. Le preguntó cuando Zoro alzó la cabeza mientras bebía. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia ella. Si, este era su momento.

Zoro podía seguir ignorándola y hacer como si no la hubiera escuchado pero sabía que ella era muy persistente, una manera elegante de llamarla terca como una mula vieja, y que no se iría hasta obtener lo que vino a buscar. La paciencia de las koukogakusha debía resultar enorme y, en comparación, Zoro no tenía ganas de que todo esto se alargase más de lo necesario.

Lo único que quería era una respuesta pero que dicha respuesta fuera la verdad.

_Nada más fácil, la verdad_.

-Debes ser totalmente oroka para preguntarme eso-. Le dijo Zoro cuando se terminó su biiru.-Simplemente porque habías saltado al agua.

Su respuesta resultaba lógica y habría satisfecho a cualquiera pero Robin tenía alguna dificultad en poder comprender las acciones y decisiones tomadas por Zoro. Esta era una de ellas, por supuesto.

-No confías en mí-. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-Cierto, no lo hago-. Dijo Zoro dando un bocado a su fría meshi.

Robin debía estar contenta de que le estuviera diciendo la verdad a pesar del tipo de verdad que le estaba ofreciendo. Pero esto era lo que quería, aclarar la situación por lo que no permitió que su cuerpo reflejase la pena por sus palabras.

-Es la actitud más lógica y me extraña que solamente tú de todos los Mugiwara actúes correctamente al respecto.

-¿Realmente necesitas una respuesta a eso después de convivir con esos baka durante suficientes días?-. Le preguntó algo sorprendido Zoro. Se suponía que ella era muy inteligente, por lo que ya debería haberse dado de cuenta de cómo eran todos y cado uno de ellos.

La sonrisa de Robin le indicó sin dejar lugar a ninguna duda de que si sabía porque ninguno de los demás desconfiaba de ella. Pero el que Zoro aún lo hiciera le dejaba una extraña sensación en su pecho. Necesitaba que también él confiase en ella.

-¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mí, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó con kannouteki voz.

Los ojos de Zoro, mortalmente serios, se detuvieron ante los profundos zafiros de Robin que no apartó su mirada a pesar de sentir como el kengou estaba examinándola con sumo detalle. No, era más que ello. Lo que parecía era como le estuviera leyendo lo que ocultaba en su interior, en el fondo de su mente o alma. La frente de Zoro se arrugó cuando notó algo que a Robin se le pasó por alto ya que ella no se había movido o reaccionado de ninguna manera para que hubiese ese gesto en él.

-Dime que no nos tendremos que arrepentir de que Luffy te aceptase como una nakama más.

Esta vez no pudo evitar que sus ojos reaccionasen a esas palabras. No había ninguna duda de que era como si Zoro la hubiese leído perfectamente. Por algún motivo comprendía lo que podía pasarles con ella siendo una Mugiwara.

Cuando la vio desviar la mirada supo con certeza que Robin iba a traerles muchas complicaciones a sus vidas y en su interior la lucha que se había originado desde que la conoció dio un nuevo giro a favor de…

-Ya os dije como ha sido mi vida por lo que no me parece correcto que me preguntes algo semejante, kenshi-san. Soy buscada desde hace veinte años, por lo que resulta lógico que mi presencie os vaya a causar muchos problemas.

Zoro alzó una mano haciéndola callar al momento.

-Ya sé todo eso y no es a lo que me refiero. Lo que quiero saber es si tú er-

De pronto Merry debió de chocar con algo que provocó una brusca sacudida por toda la nave. Pudieron escucharse los gritos de los Mugiwara provenientes del interior de la cocina. Su botella de biiru moviéndose libremente por la cofa. Un golpe cuando algo chocó con la cofa.

Zoro cogió al momento sus katana antes de que se cayeran y…

_¿Qué golpe?_

En la cofa de vigía solamente se encontraba Zoro. Poniéndose en pie al momento, ignorando la fuerte sacudida que movía a Merry, Zoro observó como el cuerpo de Robin se precipitaba al vacío directamente hacia el mar. Para su sorpresa no intentaba usar sus poderes para ponerse a salvo y entonces supo de dónde había surgido aquel golpe.

Robin se encontraba inconsciente y cayendo al mar donde se hundiría cual martillo a causa de ser una poseedora de los poderes de la Hana Hana no mi. Esta vez no se trataba de ninguna prueba por su parte.

Ignorando la puerta de la cocina abriéndose saltó tras Robin.

-¡Qué mareo!-. Se quejaba Chopper saliendo a cubierta.

Entonces fue cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Robin precipitarse al mar y a Zoro de pie sobre la cofa de vigía. Todo empezó a darle vueltas.

-¡¡¡ROBIN SE HA CAÍDO AL MAR!!!-. En esos momentos Zoro saltaba tras Robin.-¡¡¡AAAAHHHH, ZORO TAMBIÉN SE HA CAÍDO!!!!

Sus gritos atrajeron la atención del resto de los Mugiwara pero antes de que estos salieran a cubierta Chopper saltó al mar en un intento desesperado por ayudar a sus nakama. Por supuesto que no se trataba de su mejor idea contando que él tampoco podía nadar y se hundiría en el mar sin remedio.

-¡¡¿¡Adónde te crees que vas, martillo!?!! Le soltó Zoro agarrándolo en el aire y lanzándolo de vuelta a cubierta justo antes de caer al mar.

-¡¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA CON ROBIN-CHWA-¡?!-. La pregunta de Sanji fue interrumpida por un Chopper que aterrizó directamente sobre su rostro agarrándose a él con fuerza. El impacto lo llevó a perder el equilibrio, ya precario, y golpearse contra el lado de babor de Merry mientras el resto de sus nakama salían finalmente de la cocina para averiguar que fue lo que les había pasado.

Totalmente ignorante de lo que pasaba en cubierta Zoro buscaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Robin pero la poca claridad que había bajo el agua dificultaba bastante la tarea. Por lo menos ahora si que se había tirado al agua por un motivo real y no por caer en otra de las provocaciones de Robin.

_Pues preferiría que se hubiera vuelto a burlar de mí_.

Lo peor de todo era que empezaba a perder el sentido de la orientación, aunque estando donde estaba no podría llegar a culpársele por este motivo.

Ya estaba impacientándose cuando notó algo que le rozó su pie y, para su sorpresa, vio que había chocado con la pierna de Robin. Sin tiempo que perder estiró el brazo y la agarró atrayéndola contra su pecho. Una vez la tuvo firmemente asegurada para evitar perderla otra vez se dispuso a volver a la superficie… entonces se encontró con el problema de que no sabía por donde quedaba.

Empezó a dar vueltas mirando por todos lados en busca de alguna pista que le mostrase el camino correcto cuando se encontró con las enormes mandíbulas de un Rey del Mar dispuesto a devorarles. Zoro pensó que había sido aquel monstruo quien había chocado con Merry y provocado toda esta situación.

La mirada del kengou se oscureció airada.

Esquivando en el último momento la dentellada del monstruo se colocó bajo su vientre en donde le propinó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. El alarido que pegó aquella criatura debió de transmitirse por todo Grand Line.

Pensando que con la fuerza de su puñetazo mandaría al monstruo hacia la superficie se agarró a él pero cuando comprobó que cada vez había menos luz a su alrededor se dio cuenta que su golpe había sido seco y provocó que el monstruo, inconsciente, se hundiera en las profundidades. Al soltarse su teoría fue confirmada al moverse en la dirección contrario a la que iba el Rey del Mar.

Teniendo la dirección correcta Zoro nadó con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta a la superficie. Había perdido demasiado tiempo allí abajo por culpa de su pésimo sentido de la orientación y lo que menos tenía Robin era precisamente tiempo.

Cuando rompió la superficie del mar lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que Robin no volviera a hundirse. Con cuidado la colocó sobre su brazo derecho que la mantenía tanto a flote como su cabeza fuera del agua.

Zoro comprobó que ante ellos, a una buena distancia, podía verse la popa de Merry y a sus nakama moviéndose por toda la cubierta en su búsqueda. Aquello le trajo una sonrisa a sus labios que se le heló cuando miró a Robin y la vio muy pálida. Le colocó su otra mano sobre su pecho y comprobó que no se movía.

Robin había dejado de respirar.

-**¡¡¡CHOPPER!!!**-. El grito de Zoro llevó a todos los Mugiwara hacia la popa desde donde pudieron ver a sus dos nakama flotando en la distancia. Sus gritos de alegría y alivio, y alguno de enfado por parte de Sanji, fueron cortados por las palabras de Zoro.-**¡¡¡ROBIN NO RESPIRA!!!**

No solamente fue aquella noticia lo que les dejó asustados sino el tono de pánico que tenía la voz de Zoro. Escuchar a su nakama tan angustiado provocaba más miedo que cualquier otra cosa.

-¡Sanji, timón!-. Pero el muchacho no parecía haberla escuchado. La noticia lo había petrificado en el sitio. Algo que Nami solucionó con un buen golpe en su cabezota.-Hay que virar rápido para recogerlos.

Ahora si reaccionó Sanji a toda prisa. Mientras tanto Chopper le estaba gritando a Zoro lo que debía hacer para intentar salvar la vida de Robin bajo la silenciosa y atenta mirada de sus nakama.

-¡¡ZORO, DEBES INTRODUCIRLE AIRE PARA DEVOLVERLE LA RESPIRACIÓN A ROBIN!!-. A pesar de la distancia podía ver la incomprensión de Zoro acerca de sus palabras.-**¡¡¡DEBES HACERLE EL BOCA A BOCA!!!**

-¡¡¿¿¡¡NANIIII!!??!!

-¡¡SANJI, CÁLLATE Y SIGUE CON EL TIMÓN!!-. Bramó Nami sin molestarse en apartar la mirada de Zoro y Robin.

Zoro sabía que debía hacerlo si quería salvarle la vida a Robin. Sus ojos se posaron en aquellos labios fríos y medio abiertos por donde se estaban escapando los últimos trazos del aliento de la koukogakusha. Pero, ¿debía hacerlo? Si, era cierto que había saltado al agua con esa intención pero para ser justos tenía que admitir que lo hizo sin pensar en nada más que ponerla a salvo.

_¿Por qué salvar a alguien de quien no te fías en absoluto? Ella misma admitió que les iba a traer problemas…_

Reclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su brazo Zoro cubrió los labios de Robin con los suyos propios para acto seguido insuflarle el aire en sus pulmones. Dejando sus vías libres esperó a que aquel aire saliera para repetir el proceso una segunda vez. El aire recogido en sus pulmones pasaba a través de sus labios hasta llegar a los pulmones de Robin.

Zoro veía como su aire salía del cuerpo de Robin pero esta seguía sin respirar.

No importaba. Repetiría el proceso una y otra vez sin importarle cuanto tiempo necesitaría para lograr que Robin volviera a respirar, pero sabía que no pararía hasta haberlo logrado.

_Vamos, ¿a qué diablos esperas?_

La piel de Robin se encontraba fría pero Zoro solamente admitiría que lo hacía porque se encontraban en el agua y no por ninguna otra posible causa. No existía ninguna otra posibilidad a ojos del kengou.

_¿Quieres ponerte a respirar de una vez?_

Sin previo aviso la imagen de Kuina apareció en su mente tal y como la recordaba. Llena de vitalidad y fuerza mientras le daba una nueva paliza sumando otra derrota en el casillero de Zoro. Podía sentir su sonrisa burlona por los 'patéticos' intentos de intentar derrotarla.

_¡Vamos, oroka onna! ¡¡Respira maldita condenada!!_

La sonrisa de Kuina seguía ahí pero ahora la llevaban los labios de otra persona. Miss All Sunday. Le sonreía sentada sobre la barandilla ante la puerta de la cocina.

_¡¡De eso nada, kuso!! No puedes morirte… no tienes derecho a hacerlo_.

Mientras Zoro seguía proporcionándole su aire a los pulmones de Robin seguían inundándole la cabeza cientos de imágenes de Kuina intercaladas con otras de Robin. La tensión no se veía reflejada en sus manos como tampoco lo hacía en su rostro. Se encontraba demasiado concentrado en su misión para permitirlo por lo que esta no tenía otro lugar que ir que a sus entrañas.

_Ella es mi amiga, mi modelo y rival. Mi meta para lograr ser el mejor kengou del mundo. Debía derrotarla para lograrlo… ahora debo derrotarle a él…_

¿Cuántas insuflaciones de aire había hecho ya? ¿Cuántas faltarían para lograr devolverle la respiración a Robin? Zoro no lo sabía pero no se detendría.

_Ella murió y me afectó porque me importaba. Tú en cambio no puedes morirte porque no significas nada para mí. ¿Lo entiendes, oroka? ¡¡NO SIGNIFICAS NADA PARA MÍ!!_

Sus nervios aceleraban los latidos de su corazón y su respiración nerviosa insuflaba aire sin parar a los pulmones de Robin. Sobre su rostro se deslizaban gruesas… gotas de agua marina…

_Murió por mi culpa porque quería derrotarle y no la dejé aceptar esa kuso sobre que las mecchen no podían ser kengou. Ella habría seguido viva si yo no hubiera abierto mi bocaza… como ahora contigo…_

Nadie decía nada en cubierta mientras observaban a Zoro darle su aire a Robin una y otra vez sin resultado. Ya se dirigían hacia ellos pero, ¿para qué? No podían hacer nada más que mirar inútiles como Zoro fracasaba en sus intentos por salvarla.

_Si mueres no me importará en absoluto así que, ¿para qué vas a morirte?_

-… no puedes morirte-. Susurró Zoro tras insuflarle nuevo aire.-… yo, no puedo ver como pasa otra vez.- sus labios se acoplaron sobre los de Robin antes de ofrecerle una nueva bocanada de aire.-… siempre me mantuve distante por miedo… miedo a que esto me volviera a ocurrir.

El aire de sus pulmones pasó a través de sus labios hasta llenar los pulmones de Robin. Separándose vio como aquel aire volvía a abandonar un cuerpo inerte.

-… por eso no puedes morirte, Robin… porque no significas nada para mí-. A pesar de tantas veces que ha realizado la insuflación de aire resultaba idéntica a la primera vez. Inútil.-… el morirte no me afectará. Así que vive, oroka.

Toda su atención estaba en el deber que estaba realizando por lo que no vio como surgía el Rey del Mar justo a sus espaldas. Lo único que hacía Zoro era llenarle de aire los pulmones de Robin con la esperanza de que esta vez le devolviera la respiración a su nakama.

-… no me fío de ti. Ni siquiera me caes bien así que ni que decirte de que no me gustas nada-. Una nueva bocanada de aire pasó a los pulmones de Robin mientras una Kaen Boshi lanzada por Usopp da de lleno en el rostro del monstruo justo antes de que el Gomu Gomu no Buretto de Luffy lo mandara por los aires.-¡¡Por mi puedes morirte!!

_Maldita seas, Robin… no te mueras… no me dejes solo…_

Los labios de Zoro se cerraron sobre los de Robin, después de ofrecerle una nueva insuflación de aire, en lo que no quería que fuera un seppun de despedida.

-… maldita seas, Robin… no te mueras… no me dejes solo… no sé por qué pero… aishiteru…

Su voz era únicamente un murmullo de pura desesperación y agonía y se odiaba por haber permitido que su enemiga hubiera podido llegar tan adentro de él.

-… caught… caught…

Cuando escuchó toser a Robin le pareció el sonido más bello del mundo. Ladeándola un poco vio como echaba fuera agua que había encharcado sus pulmones. Una vez estuvo seguro de que ya había soltado toda el agua la atrajo hacia si mismo sujetándola firmemente contra su pecho. Su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

El rostro de Robin mostraba el agotamiento y la cercanía de la muerte a la que había estado. Pero Zoro solamente podía ver como el brillo en sus ojos permanecía tan intenso como siempre.

-¿… kenshi-san…?

Los deseos por meterle la cabeza bajo el agua fueron superados por la alegría de que siguiera con vida. Ahora debía llevarla de vuelta al Merry para que Chopper pudiera examinarla y comprobar que todo iba perfectamente bien.

-Eres… oroka.

La mirada cansada de Robin fue capaz de ver como el rostro triste y compungido de Zoro desaparecía bajo una aparente sobriedad tras echar la cabeza hacia atrás y lavarse la cara. Ahora su rostro estaba bañado por gotas de agua pero Robin estaba completamente segura de que antes lo estaba por namida.

Zoro levantó el brazo con el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de triunfo, pero por supuesto que debía haberse esperado cualquier otra suposición por parte del baka de su senchou que al ver como levantaba el brazo supuso que quería que los sacase del agua. Antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo, Luffy estiró su brazo hasta donde se encontraban Zoro y Robin agarrándose al brazo del kengou.

_Oh, oh_.

-¡Cuida-!

Antes de que Zoro pudiera terminar su advertencia ya se encontraban volando de vuelta a Merry gracias a la 'despreocupada' ayuda de Luffy. Siendo un experto en esta clase de situaciones, lo que quería decir que ya se había esmagado todos los huesos por culpa de Luffy, logró evitar que golpearan, se comieran, la barandilla de Merry pero no tuvo oportunidad contra el mástil mayor. Lo único que pudo hacer fue girarse para recibir todo el golpe en su espalda.

El sonido del impacto resonó durante unos angustiosos segundos en los que a todos se les pasó por la cabeza que de esta Zoro la había palmado.

-Hala, ya están a bordo. Shishishishishi-. Dijo todo orgulloso Luffy sacudiéndose las manos.

El golpe que le dio Nami en la cabeza se la hizo rebotar contra la barandilla. Un golpe doble por sus dos nakama.

-¡AAAAHHHH, ROBIN-CHWAAAAAN!-. Los gritos de Sanji eran lo último que necesitaba Nami para empeorar la situación.- ¡Maldito, marimo! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi querida Robin-chwan?!

-Chopper, examínales-. Ordenó Nami al tiempo que apartaba del medio a Sanji de una patada en la cabeza que lo mandó por la borda.-¡¡Y tú no molestes!!

-Lo que ordenes, mi akage-. Le alababa Sanji por los aires.

-¡¡AAAAHHH!!-. Gritó Chopper al ver como Sanji caía al mar, pero al ver la mirada de Nami se centró en sus nakama heridos.-Zoro, ¡¿estás bien?!

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, baka?-. Le reprendió el kengou abriendo los ojos con cansancio.-Llévatela adentro y procura que esté bien para que luego pueda matarla.

Usopp y Luffy se acercaron a donde se encontraban los demás alrededor de la pareja caída.

-Oi, Zoro, ¿Se puede saber qué hacíais nadan-?

Otra patada de Nami lo tiró por la borda.

-Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y saca a Sanji del agua.

Usopp decidió que lo mejor sería mantener la boca cerrada y ayudó a Chopper a trasladar a Robin hasta el senshitsu que compartía con Nami. Por supuesto que ella iba a tener que acompañarles para quitarle la ropa empapada que llevaba puesta.

-¿Estarás bien aquí mientras tanto, Zoro?-. Le preguntó preocupado Chopper pero la mirada de Zoro le hizo apurarse en llevar a Robin al senshitsu.

Nami miró a la figura caída de Zoro mientras de fondo se escuchaban las quejas de Luffy de que se iba a ahogar mientras Sanji le gritaba que se estuviera quieto para poder sacarle del agua. Cada día que pasaba estaba segura que estaba en la kaizoku-dan más alocada del mundo.

-¿Estarás bien mientras Chopper la esté atendiendo?-. La pregunta de Nami recibió un bostezo por parte de Zoro. Negando con la cabeza Nami se dirigió hacia su senshitsu.-… locos, estoy completamente rodeada de locos…

Antes de que Zoro pudiera sumergirse en los recuerdos de los labios de Robin su atención se desvió hacia la vuelta de Luffy a cubierta, con mucha mejor cara que la acostumbrada que tenía tras caer al agua. Tal vez fuera porque Sanji había impedido que se sumergiera.

-¿Ya te vas a poner a dormir? Y eso que aún es por la mañana y acabamos de tomar el asagohan…- el recuerdo de toda aquella meshi volando a causa del golpe le volvió a la cabeza. Como no podía permitir que se cayera al suelo, pues sería un gran desperdicio de meshi, no tuvo otra salida que comérsela toda de golpe. La suya y la de sus nakama. En esas circunstancias no podían quejarse.-¡¡SANJI, MESHI!!

-¡¡No grites, baka!!-. Le reprochó Sanji con una patada en la cabeza que lo silenció al momento.- ¿Es qué no ves que Robin-chwan necesita descansar?

-¿Y Zoro?-. Preguntó Luffy señalando a su nakama.

-Este ya tiene cubierta su cuota de descanso-. Estaba claro por su tono de voz que Sanji quería decir algo más pero, tal vez por lo que dijo acerca de que Robin necesitaba descansar, parecía contenerse. Por supuesto que si le daban pie…

-¿Qué pasa, ero-kukku, se te agrió la leche?-. Se burló Zoro sin muchas fuerzas.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Sanji reaccionase, algo más tranquilo de lo que suele ser habitual, pero a fin de cuentas la cuestión era que volvía a comportarse como siempre.

-No te la vayas creyendo, maldito marimo-. Sanji le acercó su rostro malhumorado cerca del de Zoro.-Lo que hiciste no puede ser, **nunca**, considerado un seppun. Simplemente fue la técnica boca a boca de respiración artificial. Medicina, no amor.

Tanto Zoro como Luffy ladearon confundidos la cabeza ante las palabras de Sanji. Pero el peliverde no tardó mucho en aprovecharse de la situación para meterle un poco de baza al pobre de Sanji.

-Tal vez tengas razón, ero-kukku, pero que yo recuerde sus labios y los míos estuvieron juntos… una vez… y otra vez… y otra… y otra más…-la sonrisa burlona de Zoro hacía tanto daño a Sanji como aquellas palabras y las imágenes que tomaban forma en su cabeza.-… la verdad es que fueron tantos **seppun** que perdí la cuenta.

Antes de que Sanji pudiera responderle, nadie estaba seguro si habría sido con palabras o con hechos, algo cayó desde la cofa del vigía. El kukku cogió el plato y la botella vacía de biiru mientras que el kengou agarró sus tres katana.

Los tres nakama miraron hacia la parte superior del mástil pero allí arriba no había nadie.

-De la que te has salvado, marimo-. Le soltó Sanji mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina con un hambriento Luffy a su lado dispuesto a llenar un poco más su estómago.-Pero luego no tendrás tanta suerte.

Zoro le dejó rumiar mientras se aferraba a sus katana mientras cerraba los ojos para disponerse a echarse una pequeña siesta. Cuando tuvo los ojos cerrados podía asegurar que sintió la caricia de una mano sobre su mejilla, pero allí con él no había nadie.

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

__________

Cuando se despertó, una hora más tarde más o menos, o habría decir que le despertaron, se encontró con el rostro de Chopper delante de él. Desemperezó todo su cuerpo llevándolo al límite de su estiramiento mientras su boca se abría en un enorme bostezo que por muy poco podría haberse tragado a su pequeño nakama.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?-. Le preguntó con gran calma para evitar alterar a Chopper. Simplemente hacía su trabajo y tampoco era plan para castigarle por ello.

Chopper parecía algo nervioso pues conocía muy bien la forma de ser de Zoro y a pesar de saber cual iba a ser su respuesta tenía que realizarle la pregunta por pura profesionalidad.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Zoro?-. Y aquí apareció el isha, pensó Zoro.- ¿Necesitas que te mire la espalda por el golpe de antes?

Zoro se puso en pie dando un nuevo bostezo mientras retorcía todo su cuerpo como muestra de que se encontraba perfectamente. La verdad es que a estas alturas Chopper ya debería saber que se necesitaba algo mucho más fuerte para llegar a lastimar realmente a Zoro; pero como había pensado antes, era su forma de ser y no podía cambiarse.

-No hace falta, esta siesta me ha sentado muy bien.

Para sorpresa de Zoro no hubo ninguna protesta por parte de Chopper, nada de dejarle claro que aquí él era el isha y quién decía si alguien estaba o no estaba curado. En su lugar le sonrió de una manera que casi se podía decir que se estaba disculpando por anticipado antes de que le gritase.

-Muy bien, supongo que entonces no tendrás ningún problema-. Aquello ya le estaba dando muy malas vibraciones a Zoro pero no podía pararse a preguntarle a que se refería con eso. Por supuesto que la respuesta no podía decirse que fuera la esperada. La verdad es que Zoro no sabía lo que se esperaba… ¿pero esto? Difícilmente.-Robin quería hablar contigo cuando te hubieras despertado.

La mirada de Zoro pasó de Chopper a la base del mástil donde podía haberse quedado durmiendo de haber sabido lo que le esperaba al despertarse. La verdad era que era una situación que tendría que afrontar tarde o temprano. Pero esto era demasiado temprano para su gusto.

Colocándose las katana en su haramaki Zoro emitió un suspiro resignado.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez-. Dijo antes de encaminarse hacia el almacén que conectaba con el senshitsu de las mecchen. Deteniéndose ante la puerta abierta alzó la vista al nivel superior.- ¡¡Oi, ero-kukku!!

Chopper se acercó a su nakama mientras este llamaba por Sanji sin entender el por qué de su acción.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, marimo?-. Protestó Sanji asomándose por la barandilla. Parecía ser que su humor no había mejorado, seguramente por culpa de Luffy.-Algunos, a diferencia de cierto kengou, tienen trabajo que hacer.

Zoro se rascaba despreocupadamente la cabeza mientras parecía hacer un esfuerzo para recordar algo.

-Por eso mismo quería decirte que si alguien me necesita estaré abajo en el senshitsu con Robin-. Y con un movimiento de la mano se despidió de Sanji.-Hala, ya no te molesto más.

Chopper no parecía entender nada hasta que vio como Sanji parecía que entraba en erupción tanto en cuerpo como en palabras.

-¡¡¡MALDITO KUSO-MARIMO!!! ¡¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ALGO ASÍ!?! ¡¡¡TE VOY A CORTAR EN TROZOS PARA USARTE DE CARNAZA PARA LA PESCA, BAKA!!!

A pesar de que Zoro había cerrado la puerta del almacén aún podía escucharse la letanía de referencias poco afortunadas hacia su persona por parte de Sanji. Esto logró calmar lo suficiente a Zoro para que bajase las escaleras con algo más de confianza.

Por desgracia no era mucha.

¿Cuánta sería necesaria para poder enfrentarse a Robin tras lo sucedido?

Al llegar al final de los escalones encontró rápidamente con la mirada a Robin, y supo que no existía suficiente confianza en el mundo para prepararle para esto, cuando la vio en la cama con su mirada clavada fijamente en él.

¿Por qué había tenido que venir? Tampoco era que le importase lo que tuviera o dejase de tener que decirle Robin.

-Arigatou por venir, kenshi-san-. Ya empezaba bien con ella dándole las gracias seguido de ese dichoso apodo que le había puesto. Si esto podía ir a peor Zoro no quería estar presente.-Onegai, acércate hasta aquí-. Le dijo colocando una silla justo al lado de la cama.

_Todo puede empeorar, ya debías saberlo, baka_.

En silencio Zoro se acercó hasta la silla a la que miró como si de pronto le fueran a salir colmillos y le diera un bocado a sus piernas. Robin no podía evitar sonreír a los nervios que tenía Zoro por el simple hecho de estar allí con ella.

-No muerde-, dijo Robin como si le hubiera leído la mente.-ni yo tampoco.

La última parte sacó un ligero gruñido por parte de Zoro mientras se sentaba, a su pesar, en aquella silla. Si este tenía que pasar que lo hiciese cuanto antes para poder salir de aquí.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó con cierta brusquedad Zoro.

Entonces aquellos ojos se clavaron una vez más en los suyos, consiguiendo que todo su nerviosismo aumentara a cuotas incalculables. En situaciones normales podría habérsela soportado sin ninguna dificultad pero, ¿estando ella en cama? Eso no era juego limpio.

-¿Por qué?

Zoro sabía que debía habérsela esperado, no obstante fue lo mismo que quiso saber de la primera vez. Por supuesto que podía ofrecerle la misma respuesta pero ahora ya no se había tratado del mismo motivo y, aunque solamente él era consciente de ello, le resultaba muy difícil el mentirle sin que se le notase.

Tal vez si Robin no se encontrase en la cama… dejando a la vista únicamente su rostro en donde sus enormes ojos azules no dejaban de mirarle con tanta intensidad. Y sus labios… esos dulces y deliciosos labios de sabor a rairakku…

_Y cada vez va a peor…_

-¿Habrías preferido que te hubiera dejado ahogarte?-. Zoro sabía que no le había respondido pero tampoco era algo muy fácil de hacer y así le daba algo más para pensar.

Debería haberse esperado que no le funcionaría con ella.

-No me has respondido, kenshi-san.

_Si se cae… que sea de cabeza_.

Zoro cogió el rostro de Robin en una de sus manos acariciándoselo con una ternura que engañaba su distante y arisco comportamiento habitual. Pero si esto ya había conseguido sorprenderla lo siguiente logró dejarla totalmente sin palabras. Algo muy difícil de conseguir si hablamos de Robin.

Acercando su rostro al de Robin posó sus labios sobre los de ella encontrándoselos temblorosos por ser cogida por sorpresa. El seppun podía llamarse más una caricia pero era lo suficiente para conseguir que el corazón de Robin diera un vuelco de felicidad.

Separándose la miró a aquellos ojos que parecían estar observándole como si fuera la primera vez que le veía o como si se tratase de un extraño.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Zoro tenía toda la intención de regresar a la silla que lograría mantenerle alejado de ella, de sus labios… de su cuerpo; pero en cambio Robin tenía otras cosas en mente para él, y para ella.

Una mano surgió del interior de la cama agarrando firmemente la muñeca de Zoro impidiéndole alejarse de la cama, del lado de Robin. En un principio pensó que se habría tratado de uno de sus 'brazos fleur' pero, sorprendentemente, este era uno de los dos que han estado unidos al cuerpo de Robin desde que vino a este mundo.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta no era por el seppun que le había dado. La pregunta seguía siendo la misma que le hizo antes. Había aceptado su seppun, y lo había disfrutado, pero quería una respuesta en la que Zoro se sincerase con ella.

_Realmente puede llegar a ser muy cruel si se lo propone_.

Robin observaba como Zoro volvió la cabeza hacia las escaleras por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus nakama, léase Nami, les estuviera espiando. Usando su Hana Hana no mi 'miró' si había alguien en el almacén que había encima del senshitsu, y una vez comprobado que se encontraban a solas bloqueó la puerta del almacén con un par de 'brazos fleur' idénticos a los que usó para bloquear la compuerta que conectaba con el senshitsu de los chicos.

Cuando Zoro vio la aparición de aquellos brazos supo que se encontraban a solas. Y eso, en vez de tranquilizarle, le puso más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

Resignado a que se encontraba atrapado, con Robin, se arrodilló al lado de la cama sin que ella le soltase su brazo, y Zoro agradecido por ello ya que sentía que si perdiera el contacto con Robin también perdería el valor de estar aquí.

-Es algo que va más allá de mis posibilidades, Robin-. Le dijo sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de ella, en los que parecían cruzar por él multitud de sentimientos que amenazaban con sobrepasarla.-Yo puedo ser la persona menos sensata y cabal del mundo pero siempre sé lo que quiero-. Los ojos de Zoro fijos en los zafiros de Robin brillantes por la emoción.- ¡Quiero convertirme en el mejor kengou del mundo!

La resistencia era palpable en los dos. En Zoro por intentar mantener su compostura y no dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos, y en Robin por morderse el labio e impedir que pudiera echarse a llorar.

Si tan listos se creían que eran, deberían haber sabido que era una batalla perdida mucho antes de que siquiera hubiera empezado.

Unos dedos de Zoro se posaron sobre la boca de Robin para intentar ayudar a aquellos indefensos labios del ataque de sus dientes que amenazaban con hacer verter la primera sangre de esta contienda. El efecto fue inmediato y los rehenes liberados. Tanto los labios como las namida.

-¡Y porque te quiero!-. Zoro no pudo evitar una mueca sarcástica.-Y sé que si me acerca a la sombra de ese maldito ero-kukku será mi fin.

Las palabras de Zoro acompañaban a aquellos decididos dedos que ahora se dedicaban a recoger cada namida vertida para poder saciar la sed de su corazón. ¿Qué mejor para ese menester que namida brotadas por amor?

-No llores, Robin-. Le pidió con un tono suplicante. No le gustaba ser la causa de que ella pudiera llorar.

-Sabes que soy un peligro para ti y tus nakama, kenshi-san tan bien como lo sé yo misma-. Confesarse era algo muy peligroso por las consecuencias que traería; pero para bien o para mal debía hacerse.-Pero puede ser algo que ni siquiera yo pueda impedir que ocurra.

-Eres una maldita Mugiwara, Robin; y eso significa que estás atrapada con nosotros pase lo que pase. Los sueños de uno se convierten los sueños de todos… y los peligros de uno son los peligros para todos-. La seriedad de Zoro la desafiaba a que le replicase sus palabras.-Nada puede interponerse en nuestro camino y, conociendo como actúa nuestro senchou, deberías saber que nada le importa más que sus nakama. Por ellos daría lo que fuera. Todos haríamos lo que fuera por un nakama sin importarnos lo más mínimo las consecuencias.

Los brazos de Robin se entrelazaron en el cuello de Zoro atrayéndolo hacia la cama y logrando que se tumbara junto a ella.

-Repítemelo, kenshi-san-. Le susurró al oído.-Necesito escuchártelo decir otra vez… y otra vez… y otra…

Los labios de Zoro acariciaron el lóbulo de la oreja a Robin produciéndole unas suaves cosquillas antes de que abriera la boca.

-¡Te quiero!-. Le confesó Zoro.-Y si no hay Makai lo suficientemente grande para mandar al Mundo entero si se atreve a querer tocarte un solo pelo de tu kawaii cabello pues no dejaremos ni el polv-.

Robin se volvió y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-No lo digas… eso no-. Le pidió y Zoro supo que por el tono de su voz hablaba muy en serio.-Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se dice, kenshi-san.

-¡Ashiteru!-. Le dijo besándole los dedos.- ¿Está bien decirlo?

-Si, kenshi-san.

-¿Y demostrarlo?

Los labios de Zoro se encontraban susurrando sobre los de Robin que temblaban ligeramente por la cercanía del calor que emanaba de ellos.

-Me gustan las demostraciones, kenshi-san.

Y tras el último suspiro de sus palabras los labios de Robin recibieron las caricias de los de Zoro. Su calor y su humedad presentes en ellos como en su lengua.

El querer a una persona no es realmente por la elección que uno pueda hacerse usando la cabeza, pero tampoco es por los sentimientos tan profundos que pudiera producirle en su corazón. Simplemente es algo que sucede y que no se puede evitar.

¿Puedes intentar explicarlo? Claro que puedes… pero si realmente estás enamorado de esa persona, y eso es lo más importante, entonces…

**'¿Por qué?'**

__________

**Epílogo**.

Sanji se encontraba en la cocina preparando un menú especial para Robin siguiendo las precisas indicaciones de Chopper. No iba a permitir porque fuera una comida 'medicinal' tuviera que tener sabor de 'medicina' o que lo pareciese. No era el mejor kukku para permitirlo.

_Otra cosa sería si el enfermo fuera alguno de esos baka que tengo por nakama_.

Por eso mismo le había dado algo de meshi a Luffy para que no le molestase en estos momentos, pero cuando sintió que alguien había entrado en la cocina supo que debía haberlo dejado totalmente claro para el resto de ellos. Por lo que debería asegurarse de que el mensaje fuera enviado para el resto por medio de este invasor.

-¡¿¡CREÍ HABER DEJADO BIEN CLARO QUE NADIE PODÍA ENTRAR EN LA COCINA MIENTRAS ESTUVIERA PREPARANDO ESTA MESHI ESPECIAL!?!-. El tono fuerte de Sanji resonó por toda la cocina, pero si alguien pudiera llegar a pensar que no podía empeorar solamente tenía que esperar un poco. Sanji miró de reojo y distinguió la túnica de Zoro. Aquello si que enervó los ánimos del kukku.- **¡¡TENÍAS QUE SER TÚ, MALDITO MARIMO!! ¡¡¡MÁS TE VALE LARGARTE SINO QUIERES QUE TE ECHE A PATADAS!!! ¡¿¡ERA MUCHO ESPERAR QUE TE HUBIERA ENTRADO EN TU NA-KASHIRA!?!**

-¡Gomennasai, kukku-san!-. Cuando Sanji escuchó la calmada voz de Robin sintió como si su corazón se le detuviera y encogiese de puro terror. Volviéndose lentamente rezaba a quien se encargase de este tipo de situaciones para que fuera Luffy haciendo una de sus absurdas imitaciones. Pero cuando se giró por completo solamente vio delante de él a Robin.-Es que me apetecía un poco de kouhii… Gomen.

La situación empezó a revelarse a Sanji de una manera muy dolorosa. ¡¡Le había gritado a Robin!! Vale que se hubiera confundido pero eso no podía servirle de excusa pues, ¿cómo podía haberla confundido con Zoro? ¿A pesar de que estuviera llevando la túnica de Zoro? Lo que llevaba a la pregunta…

_¿Por qué está llevando la túnica de ese marimo?_

Y la sensación de que no le iba a gustar nada de nada la respuesta a esa pregunta fue creciendo hasta formar un horrible bulto en su garganta que le impedía tragar o hablar. No tenía ninguna duda de que había metido completamente la pata.

-Oh… no, s-soy yo quien d-debería pedirte d-disculpas, Ro-Robin-chwan-. A pesar de saber lo que quería decirle los nervios le estaban ganando la partida.-Debí estar m-más atento…-, y si la situación no era ya de por si surrealista no se le pasó por la cabeza otra cosa que ponerse a reír como un baka.-Jiei jiei jiei jiei

_¿Pero qué coño ha sido eso? ¿De dónde ha salido esa cosa tan horrible que se hace pasar por una desagradable risa?_

Cualquiera podría sentir lástima por Sanji en estos momentos… bueno, casi cualquiera.

-Será mejor que me espere por el kouhii, kukku-san.-Robin hizo el ademán para salir de la cocina.-Otra vez, gomen por las molestias.

Sanji se lanzó hasta la 'cafetera' en donde, al verterlo en una taza, el delicioso aroma del kouhii recién hecho llenó el aire de la cocina.

-¡No, espera, Robin-chwan!-. Sanji se detuvo delante de Robin con una taza de kouhii recién hecho en sus manos ofreciéndosela a Robin como si fuera un regalo de disculpa.-A-Aquí tienes tu kouhii-. Entonces supo que decir para intentar arreglar la situación, o mejorarla algo.-No debiste levantarte, Robin-chan. No creo que a Chopper le guste saber que no cumples con sus órdenes.

-Tienes razón, por eso mismo me vuelvo ahora a la cama-. Asintió Robin mientras cogía la taza que le ofreció Sanji.-Arigatou por el kouhii, kukku-san.

La imagen de Robin y la de una cama se juntaron en la mente de Sanji de la manera más iroppoi y kannouteki posible.

-La próxima vez que necesites algo no te levantes de la cama-, empezó a decir Sanji al recuperar el control de su lengua, y el de su rostro para apartar la lasciva imagen con que se le había quedado la cara.-puedes avisarme con uno de eses encantadores 'brazos fleur' tuyos. O mandas alguno de esos vagos para que se muevan un poco y hagan algo útil… como ese marimo que se las pasa casi todo el tiempo dormido-. Eso le recordó la vestimenta que estaba llevando puesta precisamente en estos momentos Robin. La túnica que le había elegido Sanji para que la llevara Zoro mientras estuvieran en Arabasta…- ¿Puede preguntarte por qué estás llevando esa ropa tan inapropiada del marimo, Robin-chwan?

Para sorpresa de Sanji, Robin sonrió mientras con unos pequeños movimientos de cintura le daba un poco de vuelo a la túnica para comprobar cómo le quedaba.

-Tras mojar la que le había cogido prestada a koukaisha-san pensé que no sería muy justo que le volviera a coger 'prestada' más ropa. Además que la talla ahora es más pareja conmigo que usando la ropa de koukaisha-san-. Le explicó con total naturalidad.

La mente de Sanji totalmente desbordada por imágenes de Robin llevando las ropas de bailarina de Nami con su cuerpo comprimido por la diferencia de talla.

-¿Ocurre algo, kukku-san?-. Preguntó Robin con una media sonrisa adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Sanji en aquellos momentos y que a punto estuvo de provocarle una hemorragia nasal.-Parece algo acalorado.

-No, no. Estoy bien-. Mucho mejor que bien con todas esas nuevas imágenes que tenía ahora de Robin a los que pronto se sumaría una secuencia en la que le haría un kannouteki baile llevando las ropas de bailarina… mientras las iba perdiendo una a una.-Pero la próxima avísame.

-Por supuesto, kukku-san. Seguiré su consejo y se lo diré a kenshi-san.

-Muy buena idea, así hará algo útil-, Sanji estaba complacido porque Robin le hubiera hecho caso con su sugerencia.-aparte de estar durmiendo todo el rato.

La sonrisa de Robin se volvió demasiado maliciosa.

-Le dejaré una nota junto a su túnica sobre la cama por si acaso cuando se despierte yo me encuentre dormida-. Robin dio un sorbo a su kouhii ofreciendo una leve inclinación como agradecimiento.-Aunque en sus brazos resulta difícil permanecer dormida durante mucho tiempo-. Dijo antes de abandonar la cocina.-Huele bien lo que está cocinando, kukku-san.

Sanji no había escuchado la última parte de lo dicho por Robin… su mente había entrado en una situación de colapso cuando escuchó lo de dormir en brazos de Zoro. Lo que resultaba peligroso estando meshi al fuego. Por suerte para todos no hubo que lamentar ningún daño pues, atraído por el delicioso aroma de la meshi, Luffy salvó la situación comiéndosela toda, y apagando el fuego en el proceso.

El coscorrón que le dio Nami por haberse comido la meshi que iba a ser para Robin dolió menos gracias a todo lo que había comido antes… y mucho menos que el que recibió Sanji por haberlo permitido.

Ninguno de los dos nakama comprendió a que se referían las palabras que murmuró Sanji después de recibir el golpe, aunque Luffy sugirió que tal vez Nami le había dado demasiado fuerte esta vez.

-… duerme… pero no tiene ropa… en sus brazos…

_____________________________

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

He aquí el final de un nuevo fic. La verdad es que espero que les haya gustado aunque fuera un poquito… ¿lo suficiente para dejar un review mostrando su opinión? ;P Hey, ¿Cómo si no podría saber si mis fics están siendo de su agrado? ^^

**GLOSARIO:**

**Hana**: Flor.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa, encantadora.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Bokken**: Espada de madera.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Oroka**: Estúpida.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kouhii**: Café.

**Asagohan**: Desayuno.

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Nani**: Qué.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Ohayo**: Hola.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual.

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**Kaen Boshi**: Estrella de Fuego.

**Gomu Gomu no Buretto**: Goma Goma Bala.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Aishiteru**: Te amo.

**Namida**: Lágrima.

**Kaizoku-dan**: Tripulación pirata.

**Isha**: Médico.

**Haramaki**: Faja.

**Onegai**: Por favor.

**Rairakku**: Lilas.

**Makai**: Infierno.

**Kawaii**: Precioso.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Iroppoi**: Erótica, sexy.

Espero que les haya gustado y si no es así pues lamento el tiempo que habéis tenido que perder leyéndolo. ;DD Por suerte hay muchos otros fics por ahí que seguramente les harán pasar un buen rato e iluminándoles su vida. ;P Yo, mientras tanto, seguiré en mi intento de lograr escribir algo que pueda ser considerado 'un escrito' y no solamente un conjunto de palabras sobre algo.T.T

Arigatou de todo **corazón**.

Un saludo de parte de **Flames to dust**.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
